This is a request for partial support of an innovative Residency Research Track program in the Department of Psychiatry and the Mental Health Research Institute of the University of Michigan. This program has been in existence for 17 years, and has historically been completely supported with internal funds, which are now ending. This program is designed to attract psychiatry residents into research, provide research training in a longitudinal fashion throughout their residency training, and prepare the graduates to become the next generation of clinician-investigators. The innovative aspects of this program are that residents are recruited before residency or early in their residency training and receive extensive research experience as part of an extended period of postdoctoral training, providing early research exposure rather than postponing it to a post-residency fellowship. The Research Track provides the equivalent of 18 months of research training as part of a five-year residency program; this research effort is spent by working approximately half time on the research component of the training program over a period of slightly longer than three years. It is the philosophy of this program that it is best to attract and recruit trainees early in their careers and teach them research skills over a significant period of time, which permits the acquisition of necessary fundamentals, provides a longitudinal perspective and sufficient time to collect, analyze, and publish data. Specific goals of this program are to provide a sequenced educational experience to motivate psychiatry residents to pursue careers in mental health research; provide a unique opportunity of integrating clinical training with research experiences; and provide a structured research experience for psychiatry residents to enhance and broaden their skills in order to contribute significantly to mental health research. The program strives to be an integrated training sequence of both clinical and research training. At the conclusion of the training sequence, Research Track Residents will have received the training, structure, and resources to begin an academic, research-focused career in psychiatry.